


Love even though we are uncertain

by Kurohebi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohebi/pseuds/Kurohebi
Summary: Harry has a twin sister and everybody thinks that she is the Chosen One and she is spoiled by the Dutsley's while her brother is negleced and abused by them, What can destiny bring for him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my very first fanfic i'm at your mercy. I ask for opinions and critisms too.

He walked slowly to the house where his nemesis lived. He needed to kill them, so he could live forever and rule the wizarding world. But they knew he will come so they went to hide but it didn’t matter for him. Nobody can hide from him nobody is as perfect as him. He tought when he saw the house. He walked in and heard the man shout at his wife to go and save the children, what a foolish man even for a pureblood... He killed the man didn’t even blinke before it and then went after the woman, he asked her to step aside but she didn't do it. He needed to end her life too even after one of his most loyal member pleaded, no...begged for her life. He then turned to the children. The girl just cried, while his brother watched him curiously and did nothing more, he didn't act like he feared him, the boy didn't even blinked. He rased his wand and said  
”Say a never ending goodbye to your brother girl.” as he casted the killing course. And then everything went white...

The girl fell and her temple had been cut at a lightning shape. Later that night some people went to the house where they found the children and then they left them at their aunt's frontsteps with a letter. The last words was said to the girl "You are The-Girl-Who-Lived Rose Potter" before the old wizard appareted away from Privet Drive.

**SLY**

Harry sat quietly and alone with his new owl Hedwig on the train. He couldn't belive he was going to Hogwarts to study it seemed so surreal for him. He never had anything at his so called family on Privet Drive he lived there but he was just an unnecessary burden for them so they always made sure he knew this. He didn’t even had a bedroom he basically lived and slept in the cupboard and went outside of it when he did his chores or one of his relatives wanted to punish him for something or the younger ones wanted to play „chase and beat Harry”. He was happy he could go away from them, even tough his sister was going to Hogwarts too. He watched as parents waved as their children went off to nearly one year to the scool. He felt jealous for the affection they showed, he never felt a simple loving touch, when he were touched it was always in a harmful way. He felt the bruises on his arms and he covered them just in time when the door of the cabin were pulled open. The boy from the robe shop walked into the cabin with a smug smile, he didn’t see Harry just after he sat down. He looked curiously at the other boy then he reached out his hand to Harry.” I’m Draco. I’m a first year too. We could be friends.” Said the blonde haired boy. Harry couldn’t think of a good reason why the boy wanted to be his friend. Surely he didn’t meet with his sister before because then he would mock him and just be mean, not actually try to be his friend. Even though he didn’t know what friends meant for him he never had one before, nobody wanted to be seen with the freak. But maybe Draco didn’t want to harm him he hoped as he tried not to flinch when he accepted the hand. ”I’m Harry. Nice to meet you.” He even smiled at his new friend. They talked through the time, till the door opened again and a girl stood there. She asked them about a toad, then when she didn’t get positive answer about it’s whereabout she repaired Harry’s glasses, then went to ask more people. The second she were out of the cabin, the two boys started to talk again though Draco didn’t like the girl sudden appearance he said nothing about her surely muggle parents because he already knew that his friend’s aunt and uncle are muggles too.

Harry waited nervously in the Great Hall to be called to the Sorting Hat. He already heard some students as they were placed in the four houses at Hogwarts and couldn’t wait to be a member of one of them. The hat shouted ”Gryffindor” to a boy named Dean Thomas, then Professor Mcgonagall called for the next student, none other than his newly made friend Draco. He nearly just sit down on the chair when the hat shouted ”Slytherin”. Maybe that house wouldn’t be bad to be in. After him there were some other students sorted into each four houses, then Harry heard his surname. He waited for the professor to say his given name, but she didn’t. She actually called for his sister, after all she was more important. As always. The hat didn’t take a long time to think it after just a minute or so exclaimed her being in Gryffindor. He didn’t want to be put in that house she would torture him if he were there with her all of the time. It was the only thought which was in his head when the hat was placed on him. The hat needed some persuasion but eventually it placed him in Slytherin. He slowly walked to his friend who saved a seat next to him. He sit down and let out a relieved sigh. He looked at his friend who had an expression on his face that he couldn’t identify. ”You didn’t said you have a sister, let alone the fact that she is famous, and you are a Potter.” He „accidentally” left out these informations, he knew he was nothing compared to his sister but he thought that maybe this boy would want to be his friend even after he realises who he really is or more importantly who he isn’t because he isn’t special, he just the little freak who lives under the stairs ’cus not even his relatives want him. ”I-i can sit elsewhere if y-you want me to go. I w-would totally understand it no-nobody would want to sit with a f-freak like me.” His voice trembled as he tried to keep in the tears that wanted to break free from his eyes. But Draco didn’t send him away he just takes his hand in his own and says ”Nah, it’s cool after all I’m your friend and you are not a freak whatever it means. So don’r cry or you really need to sit elsewhere like with the Hufflepuffs.” Harry couldn’t belive his luck Draco thought of them as friends. He couldn’t wipe his grin off his face the whole evening. Even when they started eating and a sharp pain hit his whole body radiating from his chest as he looked at the professors’ table. ”Who is the professor who is looking at our table? The one fully in black?” Asked Harry looking at Draco for answer. He loved asking questions now he could actually ask them. It wasn’t allowed when he was with his so called family. ”Oh, he is the Head of our house. He will teach us Potions. He’s a strict man but he really has a good hearth if you start to know him better. I know it because he is my godfather.” Said the blond boy as he ate his meal. 

After the dinner they were led to their dorms by the Prefects. Every first year went to shower before sleeping but Harry didn’t know what tod o he didn’t want the others to see his body at all after all it was covered with cuts and bruises. He waited while the others started to go and tried to look like he needed some time to find his bath supplies. He managed to go into the bathroom after everyboy came out buti t was pure luck. He needed to find something to cover his injuries. He could do it one time but he doubted he can do the exact same things for the rest of the term it was simply impossible. He made up his mind, he will go tot he liblary and find a charm or something for it. After this thought he went to sleep in his own bed next to his friend’s with a smile plastered on his face. Maybe his life is getting better in this school.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is :) I hope you enjoy it.  
> Disclaimer: I really don't own anything :(

Harry woke up as Draco shook him while said. ”Wake up, it’s our first day. We need to hurry and eat. We will get our timetable at breakfast.” Harry just groaned he really wanted to sleep in while he can do it. But he got up so his friend wasn’t going to try and roll him out of his comfortable bed. He got his uniform out of his trunk and get it on while he made sure Draco did not see him. They walked tot he Great Hall and tried to guess which classes they will have in their first day. They both wanted to have Potions, after all their Head of House was the teacher and they read a bit of the book. They sat down next to each other and ate in silence until Professor Snape came to the table to give the students their timetable. They watched it together after they both got it from their professor. Their very first class was Potions the day started to get very good in no time. It only lasted until he saw that the Slytherins will attend to the class with the Gryffindors. And not just to this class but, to Charms and to Defense Against the Dark Arts classes too. Harry scanned trough his paper just to see that he had two of these today. He already had bad feelings about his day.

**SLY**

They sat down in the Potions classroom next to each other. It wasn’t even 10 seconds later when their professor came in. He stood in front of the class and unfolded a parchment and started to call their names. He paused at his and his sister’s names. ”Ah, Yes… Rose Potter. Our new celebrity” The classroom was filled with chuckles, but Harry didn’t feel like laughing. The man didn’t even acknowledge his existence. It hurt, he thought maybe in this school, he wouldn’t be the one that doesn’t exist, the one who can be beaten because nobody cares if it’s the case. Snape finished reading the names and looked up at the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," He didn’t need to raise his voice he had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed and Harry and Draco locked eyes in the matter ’I won’t disappoint. I’m not a fool.’ They weren’t the only ones. The bushy haired girl from Gryffindor looked like that too, just a lot more unsubtle about it.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" 

Harry knew the answer, wanted to speak up, but then he saw that the professor asked it from his sister. Who actually had no idea what her teacher asked her about. But the bushy haired Gryffindor knew if her raised hand was something what could tell it.

”I don’t know… sir.” Rose said arrogantly like she didn’t understand why should she know such a thing.

The professor ignored the other girl’s hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

She just raised her head higher like she wasn’t the one that needed to answer the question. ”I don’t know.” She said after all but to Harry it seemed like she didn’t even care that she doesn’t know the answers.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" It looked like the professor was a stubborn man. He wanted answers, but wouldn’t let the girl from Gryffindor to answer them. He still looked straight at Rose Potter.

”I don’t know it!” The girl raised her voice, she wasn’t good at being looked down at. She always was the one who hurt others, especially Harry.

”Fame clearly isn’t everything…” He said. ”Anyone who knows the answers?” 

Furthermore, Rose couldn’t control herself. ”Clearly Hermione knows the answers. Why don’t you ask her?”

At the look this earned her nearly the all class winced. ”Really? Nobody?” He once again ignored the girl named Hermione. ”Draco maybe?” He looked at his godson. Draco just shook his head. He didn’t know the first answer. ”I know them.” Harry whispered to his friend. Draco locked eyes with Snape and then pointedly looked at Harry. Severus just raised an eyebrow at this, but eventually looked at him expectantly. ”Come on Harry, you know it. You can do it.” Draco whispered to him. He nodded. Yeah, he can do it.

”Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death.” Harry looked at Snape, whose eyes shone with disbelief and suprise, but didn’t say anything so Harry knew he was right so he continued. ”A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant.” Harry felt pride at the look he got from the professor.

”Correct, Mr Potter. 5 points to Slytherin. And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Miss Potter.” Harry felt his sister’s eyes locked to his back. He really shouldn’t have done it after all.

After that the lesson went slowly with brewing a potion while the professor walked and watched them do it.The Gryffindor house lost another point because of a boy named Neville who forgot to take the cauldron off the fire before adding an ingredient.

After that until lunch, they had two more classes. Then they went to eat and talked about the classes they had. Then started the next class with the Gryffindors, Charms.

They, as usually sat next to each other. The professor, who was even smaller than Harry himself stood on books so the students could see him. The class was kind of cool they started learning their first spell. He even got praised by the teacher. This really should have rung an alarm bell in his head, because Rose wasn’t praised like him.

When they came out of the classroom his sister was there waiting for him. ”Can I speak with my little brother alone for a minute, please?” She asked Draco in her honey sweet voice what always granted her anything, he didn’t want to be alone with her he knew what would come from it. He didn’t want any other bruises! But Draco didn’t look at him before he answered. ”Sure, why not? I’ll see you in the dorms.” He said and then he walked away. His sister started to walk and he followed her until they got to an empty hallway.

Then his sister dropped all of her acting and pushed him against the wall with force that his lungs forgot how to breath for a second. ”You can’t do the things like you did today. They thought you are smarter than me. But we know it that you are just a freak, don’t we?” She punched him in his stomach, but he tried to breath through the pain like he used to while they were home. ”So if you ever do better than me in anything…you will pay. Understood?” She looked at him like he is nothing more but filth in her perfect shoes. ”Yeah...” Harry whispered, but it satisfied her so she just left with an annoying ’huff’.

Harry sat down and started to cry, he didn’t want to but he couldn’t hold himself together. He thought in this new school, he won’t need to hide, but he was wrong. It didn’t matter, he was perfect in hiding himself…but for now he just cried and mourned his expected life. He knew he needed to go ot the library before he goes to the dorms, but that could wait some more.


	3. New friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own the HP universe, I just like to play with it :)  
> Yay i'm done with this chapter :) I worked extra hard for it, so any mistakes can be blamed on me. Hope you enjoy it.

Harry eventually got up and went to the library. He started searching for a book that contains spells like he wanted. About an hour later he started to feel desperate. That’s when a familiar voice asks him. ”Can I help you find something? It would be easier if we search together.” He looked up to see the bushy haired girl. He could have gotten worse company. He smiled at her.

”Yeah, that would be good. I try to find a charm to hide a ridiculous birthmark on myself.” He lied. He just didn’t want anybody to find out, he learnt it in the hard way to never say anything about it. The girl, Hermione, his brain said, nodded, then started walking the aisles to find the book he needed. They searched for half an hour until they found something. Meanwhile they started to talk to the other and quickly found topics to talk about. Most of it was about Hogwarts and their classes.

Then Hermione stopped talking and reached up for a book with the title: „Charms for your body”. That must definitely was the one he needed. They walked back to one of the tables and sat down to read the book. They read in silence till they found a charm with the name „disguise”. They read it a few times before he wrote down the spell. They looked at each other, smiling because their victory of finding a book. Hermione studied his face. ”I can repair your glasses if you want.” He touched the tape on his glasses. That was the only thing holding it together. He nodded his head and tilted his head farther back so it was easier to charm the glasses. ”Oculus reparo” She said and the glasses really were better than in years.

”Thanks. It’s so good to see normally again.” He smiled at her. They stayed in the library for another hour before they needed to go back to their dorms. They eventually said goodbye to each other with promises to talk again. Harry started to go down to his dorm, but stopped to go into a toilet. He needed to get the spell right and hide the bruises and cuts on his body.

He spent an hour figuring the spell out, but he eventually managed it. Then he charmed himself and pulled up his shirt to see unmarked skin where there were bruises. He touched it and then hissed, they hurt even though they weren’t visible.

He will need to remade the spell every week, but that will be okay. He looked like a normal boy now. He happily walked back to his dorm where Draco waited for him. They talked before they went to sleep. Harry slept with a smile on his face, it didn’t happen very often that he had such a good day, especially when his sister was there too.

**SLY**

The next days he talked and smiled a lot with his two friends. They never was together, he either was with Draco or with Hermione. There never was a good time to introduce them. Well, he thought until one afternoon while he walked in the open air with Draco, they literally walked into the girl.

Hermione fell tot he ground while Draco looked down on her with a scowl. ”Can’t you see what’s in front of you?” He asked. Harry looked down to see who was the one they walked into, and when he saw that it was his newly made friend he helped her up to her feet. ”Sorry. We didn’t watch what was front of us.” He smiled at her.

She just smiled and shrugged. Draco on the other hand didn’t like how it turned out. ”She bumped into us, she should apologize.” He didn’t like the way his friend looked at the girl, like she was a friend. She wasn’t. She was just a muggleborn she shouldn’t try to steal away his Harry.

But Harry didn’t sense the hidden motive of his friend. ”We really didn’t watch out. It was nobody’s fault. It was just an accident.” He felt confident now he didn’t need to hide his bruises. ”I wanted to introduce you two to each other after all. Draco she is Hermione Granger we kind of made a friendship in the library when she helped me. And Hermione, he is Draco Malfoy, my first friend in this school. I hope we can be friends together.” A hurt look crossed his friend’s face, but he couldn’t figure out why. They didn’t do anything wrong.

Draco just looked at them, then he walked back to the castle in silence, he didn’t even bother to look at Harry anymore. It hurt. Harry couldn’t say anything to him, it was like his friend abandoned him just because he found another friend he could speak. Even though Draco himself had other friends to speak too. He suddenly felt alone. Maybe Draco somehow figured him out, that he was nothing special just a freak. Maybe he’ll become friends with his sister and forget about him.

He didn’t know he started crying until he felt Hermione’s hand grip his shoulder. He tried to smile at her just to let her see that he was okay but failed miserably. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the castle. He wanted to go back and have his Draco laughing with him while they walked in the corridors. Why did he mess it up?! He just wanted a normal life with friends. He walked back to his dorm and went to his bed when he didn’t see Draco. He cried himself into sleeping.

He didn’t know how the brown haired girl went to speak with his blonde friend that ended with the latter being slapped across the face by the girl. And how his friend came back to their dorm to find a sleeping, but still sniffling Harry in his bed. Nor did he know that the blonde said a quiet ”Sorry” to him, tucked him in bed normally before he went to sleep himself.


	4. Twin trouble and make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's here, it was an eternity to write with the school making me do exams after exams but i did write, so enjoy. Every mistake is mine but the characters -sadly- are not.

The next day Harry woke up and felt confused. How did he get into his bed? He surely didn’t lay into it normally. His thoughts were dismissed as he looked around in the room. He was alone, completely alone. He got his school bag with the necessary schoolbooks and parchments in it, then went to the Great Hall. Maybe he didn’t sleep through the entire breakfast. He seemed to be lucky as everybody was still eating. He sat down near the door and ate some toast, but he didn’t have appetite at all. He watched as Draco talked with Pansy Parkinson and felt his heart ache. He was his friend, right? Probably not anymore. He will be alone from now. He got up with these thoughts and went to his first class where he sat alone as Draco sat with Pansy again. He had his most boring lesson now that his friend wasn’t with him.

After classes he sat down on the grass outside still feeling depressed and lonely. Then he saw two redheads coming to him. He spotted their Gryffindor uniform and prepared himself for teasing, after all Gryffindors hated Slytherins.   
”Look what we got here Fred.”   
”Yeah, I can see, a lonely small snake George.”  
”What do you think, what should we do with him?”  
”I don’t know… Maybe we should..”  
”Nah, don’t be mean Fred. But we should get him help us.”  
”Blast up the toilet?” Harry felt completely lost and confused, then it sank in. They were the Weasly twins. They helped him get to and up tot he train and made a joke about blasting up a toilet back then. He couldn’t help himself, he smiled and laughed. The boys looked at each other and high fived with a ’mission complete’ shout.

”So what’s up, little snake?” One of them asked when they sat down next to him.  
”It’s nothing, really.” Harry tried to brush it off with a shrug, but the older boys didn’t have any of his bullshit.  
”So that’s why we can see your little friend lurking in the shadows, waiting for us to leave.” Started the one who spoke earlier.  
”And that’s why you were completely alone all day.” Continoued the other one.  
”Well, maybe he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore, and he doesn’t want me to have other friends either.” Well he couldn’t imagine that his Draco would be that cruel, but if he became friends with his sister, it was an option too.

“Oh, we really don’t think so.” They said together. “Should we show you?” They nodded at each other with a wink. “We apologize right now, but we will be a bit mean, so…” Said one of them, then they started acting mean like they wanted to hurt him. Even though Harry knew they will not harm him, he felt the usual fear as they stood up and looked down on him.

They lifted one of their hands like they wanted to hit him. He didn’t want to be hit, he had enough of it. His brain knew they didn’t mean anything, but his reflexes he learned at his ‘family’ kicked in already. He tried to make himself as small as possible and tried to defend his head. He probably made a terrified sound because the twins stepped back. That’s when he heard it.

“Go away from him, Griifindorks! Go away from my friend!” It was Draco’s voice that brought him out from his state, he looked up to see him, but everything was blurry as he had tears in his eyes. He didn’t remember he started crying.  
“D-Draco…” He sobbed as he reached out for his friend, who went willingly to embrace his little terrified friend. He held him while he cried and murmured to him small nothings. He even made sure he said a lot of times that he was there for him and that he is his best friend so no one can hurt him while he is there with him.

When he didn’t cry anymore Draco released him. Just to be hugged once again by the twins. By both of them at the same time. It wasn’t a surprise when they actually lost their balance and ended up lying on the grass. Draco looked at them surprised and like they did something terrible, so they shouldn’t be trusted. For him they did. They made Harry cry.

His thoughts were readable from his face as the twins sat up again and looked at them with regret in their eyes. “We didn’t mean to make him cry.” “We just wanted you to come to him.” They said. “It was torture to see someone so depressed.” They hugged Harry again, as saying ‘we would never hurt you’.  
Then they laid back onto the grass and just watched the clouds. 

The twins eventually went back into the castle to prank other students while the other two stayed on the fresh air. Then Harry spotted her… His Hedwig made her way towards them with a letter. He never got a letter before. He took the letter and thanked her. He didn’t have any food to offer, so she went back to the tower to the other owls. He opened it and started reading.  
“What does it say?” Draco asked.  
“It’s a letter from Hagrid. He invited me and my friends to visit him tomorrow.” He looked pleadingly at him. “You will come with me, right?” He knew he played dirty, because his friend wouldn’t say no after the day he needed to suffer through without him. He made into Slytherin for a reason after all.  
“Yeah, I will.” Came the answer just like he expected. He just had one step in front of him. He nearly couldn’t suppress his smirk. Instead, he made his face into a hopeful and pleading state.  
“Do you think Mione would like to come too? I think I will ask her too.” His friend’s face made an angry but defeated twist and just let out a sigh. He knew he had nothing to win with. “Yeah, I think.” He said dutifully. His friend really is a little snake when it comes to times like this.

Harry happily bounced back into the castle to find Hermione after their conversation. Like literally, he didn’t run into the castle, he jumped again and again. It was tiring just to see him do it. Draco really felt tired when they were back in their dorms after speaking with the girl, who -sadly- said yes to the invitation. Draco could barely speak his friend out of inviting the twins too.  
They went to sleep not long after that. He slept like there was no tomorrow until he was woken up by a scream. Harry had a nightmare again. He went to his friend’s bed and wormed his way next to him. He held him until he fell into a nightmare free dream and then he fell asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hagrid plus Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I know it was really long ago when I wrote for this work. But I promised I'll write every day in this new year. Any bets how long will I keep it?  
> Still, every mistake is mine,(I don't have any beta) but nothing else. And probably there'll be mistakes I was slightly drunk while writing. Hope it's not so bad. Please enjoy.  
> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed <3

The sun found them just like that, cuddled together. They slept so comfortably, they overslept breakfast and they needed to run to make it on time for their first class. Which was the most boring in the whole school, Harry was surprised nobody has fallen asleep before the end of it. But it was slightly better now as his friend was with him. After the morning classes they were very greatful for lunchbreak as they felt like dying without food by that time. Then they suffered throught the other classes they had that day and they were free. 

So Harry had made sure that his two friends didn’t forget their promise to go with him for a visit at Hagrid, and they peacfully walked to the half-giant. Peacfully, in the meaning, that Harry acted as the peace line between the other two. As they just couldn’t stop arguing. It sure was a sight, two boys from Slytherin and a girl from Gryffindor walking alongside to the hut next to the Forbidden Forest. It was like a starter of a joke, but it wasn’t, it was just the smallest’s cunning that made them doing so ridicilous like this. Who was smiling ear to ear. 

Their visit, was not the best, it was a disaster. Draco wasn’t used to small places, and wasn’t shy to express himself. While Hagrid was really kind to them, he didn’t like the blond boy. But that wasn’t even the top of the ice. The moment it turned into disaster was when two other students placed their foot into the hut. They both had red hair, but they weren’t siblings. The girl was definitely Rose, but he didn’t know the boy with her. It was terrible, if Harry knew his sister will come down too, he would never have done it himself, after all he tried to avoid the girl as much as he could.  
The air turned icy as Rose spotted the black haired boy near the blond who was known to be the Malfoy heir. She wanted him to be hers. It was needed to have strong and well-connected friends at her side to be succesfull. How the freak had him as a friend was beyond her imagination. She made sure to speak only on her honey-laced voice so everybody in the hut will like her, even as she made some mean remarks at Harry, like his existence was something unnecessary. She hoped to impress Draco, who didn’t even glance at her. Her temper was nearly boiling, and she wanted to make sure the freak knew where his place was, but she couldn’t do anything while they were in front of others.

Like he sensed the danger, Harry said thank you for the invite and a quick good bye to the half-giant and went back into the castle with his friends, as they didn’t want to stay there and leave their little friend alone to walk back. So the trio walked slowly in the park before they went to have dinner in the Great Hall. They separeted there as they couldn’t sit together, not that Draco minded, really he wasn’t fond of the brushy haired girl, but he could admit that Harry had him wrapped around his fingers. Nobody else managed to do that, it usually was the other way around, but he couldn’t be sad or angry about it, he knew Harry would do nothing against him. Just slightly manipulate him into anything he wants, like a real Slytherin would do. He was even proud that he found such a good friend.

***SLY***

The next weeks flew away like leaf in the autum wind. Before they knew it was already Halloween. The feast was something Harry didn’t see before that, not even the first day was like that. The table was full of desserts. It was a wonderful dinner, the only thing shadowing on it was the lack of Hermione. He didn’t see her. He knew something was amiss as she would never miss things like this.The mistery solved itself when somebody from Gryffindor said that she was crying in one of the toilets becaouse they were mean.  
He already made a plan to find her when Quirrel made a dramatic entrance, talking about a troll and the basement. Everybody was expected to go back to their common rooms in an instant as the professors went to find the troll. The Slytherins were told to go to their common room. In the basement. Where the troll was. It didn’t make sense for Harry, but nobody seemed to notice this. Everybody started following the prefects. But Harry stopped Draco when he started to go after theirs.  
“We need to find Hermione, she is in one of the toilets. Some Gryffindor was mean to her.”

Draco made a face to be the one to save the girl, but it was important to his friend, so he nodded. They made their way to the closest girl toilet when they saw the troll being in the same hallway. It went into the girl’s toilet. The two boys looked at each other in a scared way. They needed to check if their friend was there too. So they went in themselves after the green monster too. Of course it couldn’t be just a look in and then go away mission, Hermione was in that toilet. Even though they were afraid, they went to rescue their friend. Draco even managed to do the levitating charm perfectly, and knocked out the monster. 

It was just minutes later when the professors arrived. McGalagonnal reduced her own house’s points by 10 after Hermione’s lie and gave the Slytherins 10 points. Even Snape arrived to get his students to get into their dorm but he didn’t give points nor reduced them. Harry noticed that his leg was soaked with blood. When they got back to their room he said it to Draco as well. He thought that maybe Snape went to see the three headed dog they found in the prohibited area accidently. Draco just laughed at him, as he said Snape would never do anything against the school and it’s headmaster. And to do it to help the Dark Lord, that was absurd.


End file.
